1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device, an information processing method and a program capable of allowing a user to watch desired scenes efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the multichannel service of broadcasting programs by digital television broadcast, the number of programs which can be watched by the user (viewer) is increasing.
On the other hand, viewing time which can be spent for watching programs by the user is limited. Therefore, if a desired scene, for example, a scene in which a favorite performer appears is broadcasted during the limited viewing time, the user would like to select a channel on which the scene is broadcasted and to watch the desired scene efficiently.
However, there are so many programs on air, and it was difficult that the user searches the desired scene from all programs on air.
In JP-A-2006-18831 (Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a search system in which a feature amount and attribute information are extracted from video to efficiently search the video by using the feature amount and the attribute information.
In JP-A-2005-353039 (Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a method of building data overlay including objects as a data structure on a theoretical space defined by Distributed Hash Table in a network built by peer-to-peer.